


A Taste of: A Collection of Hannigram First Times

by super_queer_hannibal_obsession



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Will, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, FIx It, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Hannigram - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Murder Husbands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Will, angsty sex, antler dildo, dob/sum, dubcon in some chapters, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer_hannibal_obsession/pseuds/super_queer_hannibal_obsession
Summary: This is a series of Hannigram first sexual encounters. Each chapter is an unrelated one-shot fic that explores different aspects of their relationship and how it might develop into a sexual one. Some will be angsty and rough, some will be tender and fluffy, some will be during show canon, some will be season 4 timeframe, etc.I will attempt to update every Wednesday.If you enjoy, please leave a comment. Feel free to send suggestions, although I can't promise I'll fill prompts right away. But, ideas are welcome!





	1. A Taste of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place mid-season 2, Will continues to deal with his feelings for Hannibal and explores those feelings in new ways. Will struggles with the love he still has for Hannibal beneath all the anger and hurt. In an attempt to deal with the feelings of care and arousal, he takes Hannibal under his control during their first sexual encounter.

Will handed Hannibal a glass of whiskey. “Here, from the bottle you got me. I had been saving it, but this seems like as good a time as any.”

 

Hannibal sniffed it. “I generally prefer wine, but I’m happy to share this with you, Will.”

 

The night sky outside Will’s house was dark. The moon and stars hidden behind storm clouds. 

 

Hannibal looked contemplative and rubbed his thin lips together. “I have not been back here since you’ve been released from prison. The air smells different than before. The house has been changed, just as you have.”

 

Will sized Hannibal up, moving to sit down, his fingers tapping against the glass he held. “Betrayal will change a person. The vibrations between us our different now.” 

 

Hannibal leaned forward in his chair, unbuttoning the front of his suit jacket in one smooth motion. 

 

“We can rebuild something better now, Will. We can become our true selves now, together, and lay bare who we really are in front of one another.”

 

The words sent a strange tingle up Will’s spine, one of trepidation and also of desire. He was aware of these feelings he sometimes had for Hannibal, more aware of them now after the betrayal and also more bothered by them. They made reaching his end goal more tricky, muddled how he really felt, and made where Hannibal’s feelings began and his own ended more and more hazy.

 

Hannibal always talked in these euphemisms. They never outright expressed their desires, but their eyes spoke volumes. They knew what the other meant.

 

“I regret the disruption in our development, Will, but I believe we can evolve beyond this into something more natural and advantageous to us both.”

 

Maybe it was the whiskey getting to his brain, but Will was tiring of these wordplays. The slithering way Hannibal refused to take responsibility for framing Will, for the pain he had caused.

 

“I said before that I had to deal with my feelings for you, Hannibal. But do not mistake that to mean that those feelings will end up on a positive note, that they will bring you what you want.”

 

“What is it you think I want, Will?”

 

“I think you want many things all at once. You want me. To mold me into a creature of your own design. Partially out of curiosity, partially out of a desire for companionship, partially to see what i will do. How you can change me, bend me to your will.”

 

Hannibal smirked. Taking another sip of his drink, their eyes locked together. 

 

“I would like to bend your will to mine this time …” 

 

Will’s eyes darkened, hatred and desire mixing together into a poisonous, unstoppable force in his mind. He wanted the man in front of him to become undone at his hand. 

 

Hannibal’s smile widened. “And what would you like to see me become at your hand, Will?”

 

Will set the glass down purposefully and stood up from his chair. 

 

“Shut up. You will be silent for once. Your words are like smoke and illusion, and I am exhausted from your forked tongue.” The words were charged, sending electricity between the two of them.

 

Hannibal shivered in the chair. He looked pleased, entirely too pleased, but he kept silent. 

 

Will closed the distance between them and leaned over, staring into Hannibal’s eyes. “I suppose this is part of what you wanted. But I’m not going to let you have it like you’ve wanted.”

 

Will had a strong urge to kiss him, to taste his thin lips and devilish tongue, but he wanted to deprive him of that, at least for now. He was afraid he would let tenderness and his care for Hannibal overcome his hate towards him if they kissed. 

 

“Put your hands on my hips,” Will instructed.

 

Hannibal smiled, “With pleasure.”

 

“I said no talking.” Will wasn’t happy with the way Hannibal wanted this at the way he still played the game. Who really had the upper hand here? But he supposed if it wasn’t like this the eroticism and desire Will had wouldn’t be there either.

 

Hannibal placed his hands on Will’s hips and rubbed the skin over his hip bones as he pushed Will’s shirt up slightly. 

 

“Kiss my stomach.” 

 

Hannibal placed his cool lips on Will’s lower abdomen. Nuzzling against the small line of hair he began kissing further down as he pulled down Will’s pants.

 

“Stop.”

 

Will pulled away; he didn’t want anything too tender. Instead, he pulled down his fly and took his cock out, holding it in his hand.  Hannibal moaned and looked up at him with thirsty eyes. That was what Will wanted to see.

 

“On your knees.”

 

Hannibal obeyed.

 

“Now suck.”

 

Hannibal placed his mouth on the tip of Will’s cock, licking around the head. Will was already hard; he was often hard just from their intellectual games and eye fucking.

 

“No, faster. Take me all the way.” He didn’t want some slow, drawn out, romantic blow job. He wanted Hannibal’s eyes to water from the length and girth of Will pressing down his threat. Will didn’t want to examine his feelings for the man kneeling in front of him; he just wanted relief from the tension and the pressure of all of the emotions. 

 

Hannibal opened his mouth and took Will inside of him. Will pressed in roughly, not too much, but harder than necessary. Hannibal sucked him back into his throat creating a hard and delicious pressure that had Will buckling a bit. He groaned and gripped his hand in Hannibal’s hair, pulling and twisting roughly. 

 

Hannibal worked Will’s length in and out of his throat. Alternating hard, heavy, deep-thirsting sucks with more drawn out slow slides into his mouth. Will was panting hard, bucking his hips forward, fucking Hannibal’s face. 

 

Will was already so close to the edge from the months of foreplay.  He could feel himself tightening, the muscles in his stomach hard and on fire from the pain and pleasure of it all. 

 

Will’s breath was becoming shorter and more strained as Hannibal moaned slightly creating a vibrating sensation. Hannibal’s hands gripped Will’s hips tightly. 

 

Despite himself, slight moans slipped from his slack mouth, but he didn’t want to give Hannibal too much satisfaction. He gripped Hannibal's shoulder tightly, with enough strength to leave bruises, to keep from being too loud. 

 

With one final thrust into Hannibal’s throat, he couldn’t hold back. Will groaned loudly, bit his lip to keep from saying Hannibal’s name, and came down Hannibal’s throat.

 

Hannibal’s eyes watered but he swallowed, pulling away with a smirk, pleased with himself and not protesting.

 

Now that Hannibal was panting, slack-jawed, a little bit of Will’s cum still dripping at the corner of his mouth, Will couldn’t resist finally allowing a kiss. 

 

He kneeled down so they were level and grabbed Hannibal’s face between his hands. Hannibal reached around, gripping some of Will’s hair in his fist, and their lips met in a harsh embrace. It was rough and passionate. Their tongues moving together sloppily.

 

Hannibal’s teeth drew blood from Will's lower lip. The taste of blood in both of their mouths now, it fueled them, seemed necessary to their union. Their moans were deep, melting together as they barely broke apart for air. 

 

It was not as Will would have wanted or imagined for their first kiss before the betrayal. Those fantasies had been much gentler, romantic, even hesitant. But, after all that had transpired between them, it seemed fitting.

 

Will pushed against Hannibal's chest abruptly. 

 

“That's enough.” 

 

Hannibal’s eyes were deadly, blood crazed, but also gravely disappointed. 

 

“Yes, Will.”

 

Feeling briefly ashamed, Will stood up and zipped up his pants, went back to his seat, and took another drink. 

 

“I think we can carry on now.” It was a loaded sentence. Will wasn't sure entirely what he meant by it, but he felt that now at least they could move forward at least one part of their convoluted relationship having been made transparent. 

 

Hannibal settled back against his own chair with slightly disheveled hair and clothing, but otherwise composed. 

 

“I agree, Will. We shall move forward and adapt.”

 

Will cleared his throat and tried not to wish for a romance that would never be a possibility again. 


	2. A Taste of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal visits Will’s house unannounced using a flimsy excuse as a reason to stop by. This leads to talk of broadening Will’s palette and soon brings them to places Will has barely allowed himself to explore before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some season one, canon divergent, romantic, sappy, fluffy blow jobs. Sorry, this turned into 2k of blow jobs (especially after that being the focus of the first fic). But, I promise there will be lots of other kinds of sex soon. Ha

Will walked around the side of his house, wiping his grease-covered hands on a rag as he went, to see whose car was in his driveway. Seeing Hannibal’s car, he grinned and waved as Hannibal stepped out. 

“I wasn’t expecting you,” Will said, adjusting the old beanie he wore. Hannibal was, as always, immaculate, and Will felt a bit taken off guard. “I would have at least changed out of my work clothes if I knew you were coming.”

“No need, Will. I’m sorry for so rudely barging in on you without warning. I found some of that wine I was telling you about, and I was near your vicinity. So, I thought I would drop it by.”

Will wiped his hands on the rag repeatedly. He normally found uninvited guests an annoyance, but he was happy to see Hannibal. 

“Would you like to come in, then?” Will said, hesitantly, unsure if Hannibal meant to drop off the wine and leave, or if they were meant to share it together. 

The crisp autumn air filled Hannibal’s cheeks with a touchy of rosy, warm color, Will noticed. His eyes travelled up and down Hannibal’s body, noting the immaculately pressed jacket, much fancier than the occasion called for, and black leather gloves that held a silver bag, presumably with the wine. 

“It would be my pleasure, Will. I’d love for you to try it out and tell me what you think. I would like to broaden your palate, so to speak, of some of what I can offer you.” The corners of Hannibal’s mouth twitched slightly in what Will thought was a small smile, but it was hard to make out. 

The wording caught Will off guard, not unpleasantly so, but he was unsure what was meant by the phrasing. He was always kept guessing about some of Hannibal’s intent, what he wanted out of Will and their friendship, but he enjoyed their conversations and friendship regardless.

“Please, come in,” Will held open his front door. “I’m going to take a quick shower and change if you don’t mind. I’ve been working on an engine all morning, and I think your wine calls for me to freshen up a bit. “

“Of course, Will. Take your time.” Hannibal faced away from him, looking over the books and knicks knacks on Will’s shelves. 

Will returned ten minutes later wearing the nicest button-up shirt he could find and his nicer pants. He felt strangely jittery. The casual encounter and gift of the wine made this feel like a date, but he pushed that thought away. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“No need to be sorry. I was just reacquainting myself with your dogs.” Hannibal casually scratched Winston’s ear and handed a glass half-full of red wine to Will before settling himself in a chair next to the fireplace. 

“Thank you,” Will sat down opposite him, running his fingers through his hair. There was a strange tension in the air that he couldn’t quite place, but he didn’t want Hannibal to leave. 

“It’s nice to talk to you here, Will, in your own space. Normally our conversations take place in my office, and there are certain roles one falls into in a setting like that. Here, we can be more open with each other, more friendly.”

Will nodded and took a sip of the wine. “This is good. However, I can’t quite place the notes. My palate isn’t as refined as yours, but I recognize good taste when I see, or taste, it.”

“I could help you refine your palette, if you wish.” Hannibal leaned forward, hands resting on his knees, staring at Will searchingly.

“In regards to wine? Food?” Will met his stare for a moment before breaking the gaze and clearing his throat.

“Yes, and, other things, too.” 

Will’s thoughts raced. He couldn’t deny that there had been thoughts, dreams, moments between sleeping and waking where he would imagine moments with Hannibal that went beyond friendship. Flashes of lips on skin, discarding clothing, whispered intimacies. But, he let them be what they were, valuing the connection he had found with Hannibal and not wanting to ruin it with complicated, confusing feelings. 

“Are you...I’m not quite sure I know what you mean?” Will could feel his pulse quicken. He wondered if he was reading Hannibal’s words incorrectly, maybe it was only wishful, repressed thinking on his part. He realized, however, in this moment, that he hoped Hannibal would take the lead and ease him of the burden.

“Close your eyes, Will, if you would.” 

The request took Will off guard, but he listened. “All right. Why?” 

“I would like to show you what I mean.” 

Will could feel his heart trying to escape through his throat. The sound of the rain outside was loud, drowning out Hannibal's approaching footsteps. Will gasped when Hannibal’s lips were suddenly on his own, and his eyes flew open. 

The shock quickly subsided into a strange mix of relief and desire. He let his mouth part slightly as Hannibal deepened the kiss. Will’s hand rested on Hannibal’s chest as Hannibal brushed fingers through Will’s damp curls. As their tongues met and the kiss became more passionate, Hannibal’s soft moans sent waves of pleasure to the pit of Will’s stomach. Will was surprised to find he was already getting hard. 

“‘Hannibal…” Will pulled away slightly, his forehead resting against Hannibal’s cheek. His tone was questioning but dripped with the desire to push further.

“Are you surprised, Will? If you were paying attention, you would have known I have wanted this for a very long time. Almost since the first time I saw you.”

Will’s hand curled on Hannibal’s shoulder, gripping him as if to steady himself.

“I..I wondered. I can’t say I haven’t thought about this. But, I didn't expect it yet, no.”

“Do you want me to stop? To pretend this never happened? I don’t want to lose your friendship, Will.”

“No,” Will’s voice was soft, but firm. He realized now that he did not want these budding feelings to be buried. He wanted to see where this path would lead them, even if there were still a lot of questions and reservations he had about Hannibal.

“Let me take care of you, Will. I want to do something I’ve thought about for a long time.” Hannibal’s voice was heavy with desire as he took Will’s mouth in his and kissed him harder this time while he dropped to his knees between Will’s legs. 

“What-” Will started to ask but stopped when he realized the implication of Hannibal on his knees. “Oh, I...I’ve never with a man before.”

“I think you’ll find it’s a very enjoyable experience.”

“I didn’t say I wanted you to stop.” Will’s hand gripped Hannibal’s bicep as Hannibal began kissing and nipping down his neck. He quickly unbuttoned Will’s shirt and left hard, sucking kisses down Will’s chest until he reached the hem of Will’s pants. 

Will could feel the blood rushing to his cock, and he already wanted it. He wanted to know what Hannibal’s lips would feel like on his sensitive skin. His lips hitched up just barely, and he moaned, low and hot in his throat, as Hannibal palmed the bulge in his pants. 

“You are beautiful, Will. Your sounds of pleasure are more melodious than Orpheus with his lyre.”

Will squirmed slightly as Hannibal undid his pants and pulled them down, exposing Will’s erection. 

Hannibal stroked the slit and down the shaft softly. The gentle pleasure of it had Will gripping the sides of his chair to steady himself. 

“Mmmm,” he moaned, his head tilting back, as Hannibal placed his mouth on the tip. 

Hannibal began to suck Will deeper into his mouth, going slowly at first with gentle licks and sucks, and building to a harder pressure. Will curled his fingers in Hannibal’s hair and rocked his hips up slightly.

“More,” Will begged.

Hannibal obliged, taking Will all the way into his mouth, his hand massaging Will’s balls as he took him deep. 

Will’s pleasure was mounting. He writhed in the seat as Hannibal placed a firm hand on his chest to hold him there. 

“I’m-I’m coming.” Will began to gasp for breath as he spilled into Hannibal’s throat. Hannibal swallowed him down, pulling Will’s cock out of his mouth and gentling nuzzling against Will’s thigh as Will’s breathing returned to normal.

Carefully, he pulled Will’s pants back up and looked up at him with searching eyes. Will stroked Hannibal’s cheek softly. Will sat there slightly open-mouthed, attempting to compose himself as the waves of pleasure subsided into a pleasant afterglow. 

“It appears you enjoyed the new experience, Will.” Hannibal moved up, taking Will’s mouth again and kissing him sweetly.

Will pressed his arms around Hannibal’s neck, bringing him close and nuzzling against his shoulder. “Mmm, yes, very much.”Will’s voice was slow and groggy from the pleasure and release. 

“I’ve never given before, but I would like to return the favor,” Will said as he pushed Hannibal away and stood up, grabbing Hannibal abruptly by the shoulders and pushing him backwards towards the other chair. 

Hannibal smiled, his voice breathy and excited. “Are you sure?”

“It only seems fair.” Will went to his knees, setting to the task with determination.

Will struggled to get Hannibal’s belt undone, but finally was able to pull down the suit pants enough to release Hannibal’s cock.

“You’re hard already.” Will’s eyes shone as he looked up, briefly meeting Hannibal’s eyes.

“Your pleasure is very arousing to me, Will.” Hannibal was already struggling to keep still. He took one of Will’s hands in his and threaded their fingers together. “I doubt I will last long, but I promise my stamina is generally more than satisfactory.”

Will smirked as he experimentally rubbed up and down Hannibal’s shaft, twisting the head and running a finger over the slit. “I...like how you look.” It was simple, but honest. Will moved his head down and began to lick the tip. Even this small movement had Hannibal groaning with pleasure. 

“Please, Will. Don’t torture me.” 

Will took the tip of Hannibal’s red, bulging cock in his mouth and then part of the shaft, sucking soft and then harder, trying to see what Hannibal liked. It appeared he liked it all. Hannibal’s breath become more erratic, and he moaned and gasped at the slightest movements from Will’s mouth. 

Taking Hannibal as far in his mouth as he could, Will sucked hard and fast, his hands gripping Hannibal’s thighs as he focused his energy on pleasing the man in his mouth. 

“Will, I’m sorry, I…” Hannibal was coming before he could finish his warning. Will swallowed, his eyes wide in surprise. Pulling away, he wiped his mouth, and looked up at Hannibal.

“That was...different. But, not in a bad way. Did I satisfy your appetite?” Will smiled coyly, he knew already by Hannibal’s reaction that he had enjoyed Will’s performance.

Hannibal pulled Will up onto his lap, still panting to catch his breath, and wrapped Will tightly against his chest. “You never cease to surprise and delight me, Will. I wasn’t sure how this night would go, if you would be receptive. Things have preceded beyond what I allowed myself to wish.” 

Thinking this was too much talk and exploration of feelings for the moment, Will kissed Hannibal again. Will settled against Hannibal’s chest while Hannibal ran his fingers down his back. They settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s presence and basking in the new bliss they had found in one another.


	3. A Taste of Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-fall, Hannibal and Will are finally mostly healed and holding out in a safe house. Will knows he loves Hannibal, but he can’t let himself accept that Hannibal might love him, too. The tension finally reaches a breaking point during a routine dinnertime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to put out a new chapter every Wednesday!

 

Hannibal trailed his hand along Will’s waist as he moved around him in the small kitchen in the safehouse Hannibal had set up for them.”Excuse me, Will,” he said, moving to grab some spices in the cupboard.

 It was not the first time Hannibal had made some small attempt at touch like this, but each time it sent Will’s mind reeling. He was confused at what those gestures meant, but they seemed almost a natural part of their progression. Will was never reciprocating, however, too confused at his own feelings and unsure of where they stood.

 Having survived the fall, he was determined to move forward on the path they were on. His attempts to thwart fate had been unsuccessful and now he was going to, if not give in, at least not actively resist the desires he had kept at bay for so long. That didn’t clarify all of his confused feelings for Hannibal, however.

 Will cleared his throat. “Is this stirred enough?” He held out the bowl to show Hannibal. It brought him back to the days before Abigail’s death at Hannibal’s hand in his kitchen in Baltimore. The days of betrayal and lies, but days when they were closest, the most in tune, spending many nights together in deep conversation and cooking. The memories filled the air with an intense energy, thick as the snow piling up outside the windows.

 “Nearly there. Just a couple more minutes of stirring.” Hannibal brushed past him again, resting a hand momentarily on Will’s back before pulling away. 

 Will knew there was an element of attraction to their relationship that went beyond the platonic. He couldn’t deny he had let himself fantasize about a physical relationship at times, but he pulled those feelings back. They were too strange and complicated given the nature of their relationship. Things had changed now; they were connected and building some sort of life, macabre and odd as it was, together. But, ee wasn’t sure he was ready to give romantic affection to a man who never cared about him the same way Will cared for him. It was easier to keep a distance than explore the desires and aching he had for Hannibal to care for him. 

 They hadn’t shared a bed since those first couple of nights. Out of necessity, they needed to keep an eye on one another at first. The tension in those nights was palpable, but, because of the pain and injuries, nothing had happened. He knew Hannibal had at least some level of sexual attraction for him, but he wasn’t sure if that was only an element of manipulation or if those feelings meant something more.

 Will turned towards the sink and washed some vegetables there. They were usually more talkative now that they had healed sufficiently. They talked about inconsequential things, philosophers and recipes, anything to keep their true feelings at bay. 

 “Are you alright, Will? Your wounds acting up again?” 

 “No, I’m fine, just, thinking.” Will gripped the edge of the counter and sighed deeply, feeling overwhelmed with the weight of all that had happened and the words unsaid.

 “Will?” Hannibal’s voice was soft, gently probing. His hands were on Will’s waist from behind, in an act of intimacy that was more than either one of them had dared before, it sent electricity pulsing through every nerve in Will’s body. 

 Will moaned slightly, craving the physical affection more than he had realized, and stepped back into Hannibal’s chest as Hannibal stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Will’s waist from behind. 

 “I think you know I want you, Will. This tension between us is nearly unbearable.” Will was glad Hannibal was talking because he found he couldn’t find the words to express his desire, pain, and confusion. He just wanted the touching to continue.

 Reaching up behind him, he ran his hand through Hannibal’s hair, slightly grown out now, and gripped the back of Hannibal’s head.

 “You can have me. At least for right now.” Will could have laughed at the drama in his words if he didn’t feel so overwhelmed by this need for connection and at the fire he felt where Hannibal was touching him. 

 Hannibal’s hands were rough on his hips now, pushing into Will’s back. Will noticed he was half hard and this fact sent blood rushing to his own cock. He was surprised at how quickly they both reacted to each other and also expected it. Their connection was always intense and heightened in every sense, no reason the physical connection should be any different.

 Hannibal placed his thin lips on Will’s neck, kissing roughly and sucking there. “I want whatever you can give me, Will.” His voice was thick, heavy, nearly panting with need. 

 Will moaned into the kisses as he pushed his ass back against Hannibal’s groin. It felt safer this way, to be touched from behind, that way he wouldn’t have to see Hannibal’s voice or let Hannibal see the vulnerability and aching in his own expression. 

 Hannibal, however, had other ideas.Grabbing Will’s shoulders he moved him so they were face to face and stared intensely into Will’s eyes. The gaze was magnetic; Will couldn’t have broken away if he tried. Unable to stand the way Hannibal was looking at him, with a mix of awe, passion, and questioning, any longer, Will leaned forward quickly and claimed Hannibal’s mouth in his. 

 They kissed for a while, letting their tongues explore each other’s mouths, the kiss quickly deepening to one full of passion and intensity. Hannibal pushed Will back against the counter, pinning him there, and grabbed up under one of Will’s thighs pulling it up to rest against Hannibal’s hip. Their hard cocks pressed together through the fabric of their pants. 

 Will’s hands moved to Hannibal’s pants and began undoing them. Hannibal bucked against him abruptly, clearly overcome by the implications. “Will, are you sure?” He moaned.

 “Yes, I want...I want you to fuck me.” Will said the words quickly, turning around in Hannibal’s arms and presenting his back to Hannibal. He began undoing his own pants. 

 “Fuck me like this.” Will explained. He wanted it, but he wasn’t ready to explore all the dimensions of it in a slow, drawn out love making and exploration of each other. He just wanted to do it and relieve the tension, let the pleasure happen without all of the confusion.

 “We could take it slow, Will. Move to the bedroom.” Hannibal’s voice sounded desperate, nearly pleading, and Will was almost taken over by it. Part of him wished their first time could be slow and romantic, but he wasn’t trusting enough for that. 

 “No, I want it like this…” He could sense Hannibal’s disappointment, but Hannibal’s hands were on his waist again, pressing kisses to the back of his neck and pulling down his pants. Will reached behind and helped Hannibal pull of his pants. He stroked Hannibal’s freed erection; it was thick and hard. Hannibal hissed and dug his hands harder against Will’s thighs. 

 “Have you ever before? I don’t want to hurt you.”

 Will nearly laughed at the irony in that. Hannibal had hurt him in many other ways leaving wounds that might never heal.

 “Only fingers…”

 “I’ll go slow.”

 Will reached behind, pressing his hands against Hannibal's hips the best he could manage at the angle. 

 Will pushed his boxers down and spread his legs wider as Hannibal's hands fondled his ass, spreading the cheeks and massaging. “You’re beautiful, Will.” Hannibal’s voice was low and hot in his ear as he nibbled gently at Will’s earlobe.

 “Just a moment.” Hannibal pulled away, and Will groaned with need, breathing heavy as he waited for Hannibal to return.

 He quickly went to one of the cupboards and pulled out some oil. “Not the most elegant of options, but it will work for now.” He explained, lubing up his fingers with the oil.

 Are you ready?” Hannibal pressed a finger against Will’s opening gently. 

 "Yes,” Will sighed, his head leaning forward slightly as he tried to relax. Hannibal’s finger slipped inside, and Will scrunched his face before relaxing his muscles enough to enjoy the sensation. Hannibal worked his finger in further, pressing against Will’s prostate and drawing a long, low moan from Will’s throat.

 “More, faster,” Will said, trying to spur Hannibal on. 

 Hannibal worked another finger inside, kissing over Will’s neck and along his jawline as he did so. He slipped his other hand around and grabbed Will’s cock, stroking it slowly with a firm grip. He worked Will quickly, but carefully, stretching him with two fingers and scissoring them inside Will’s tight hole. Will was soon rocking back against Hannibal’s fingers, letting him fuck him that way. 

 Will moaned, curling his hands hard against the edge of the counter top as Hannibal hit his G spot.

 “Do it,” Will instructed.

 “I don’t think you’re ready yet, Will. We don’t have to rush. It might hurt…”

 “I don’t care if it hurts.” Will felt self-destructive, but he did want it. He wanted to finally fuck and get some relief for the mounting feelings that had been there for years now. No more wondering and wishing alone at night, imagining. He wanted to have no doubt that this is what they had been craving in one way or another, for all those years.

 “All right, Will. But I’m still going slow.” Hannibal placed tender kisses on the back of Will’s neck.

 Hannibal placed the tip of his cock on Will’s opening and steadied himself with his other hand on Will’s waist. It felt strange, but exciting, and Will groaned slightly as Hannibal inserted the tip. Will reached back to grip Hannibal’s forearm that was near his waist.

 “Are you ok?”

 “Keep going,” Will demanded, letting himself relax and enjoying the edge of pain to it. He needed it to be a mix of pleasure and pain, just like all of this had been.

 Hannibal pushed forward slightly, groaning as Will’s heat began to surround him. He worked slowly in and out until Will couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed himself back against Hannibal’s length suddenly and cried out from the mix of elation and sharp discomfort. The intensity of the pain subsided quickly though as he relaxed and adjusted.

 “Mmmm, yes, Will.” Hannibal’s voice was laced with pleasure. He began to move slowly as Will set the pace, pushing back against Hannibal and moving his hips as Hannibal began to move slightly in and out. 

 Their moans deepened as Hannibal began to thrust, slowly and carefully at first, but soon with a rougher pace that Will directed.

 “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Will said over and over as Hannibal hit his prostate and worked his hand over Will's cock. Will could tell he was getting close. Hannibal was coming undone behind him with breath heavy and his groaning becoming more erratic.

 “Come for me, Will,” Hannibal begged, fucking Will faster. 

 With a few hard pumps, Will spilled thick, hot, and white over Hannibal’s hand and the kitchen cupboards. Will gasped through the intensity of it. It felt different and better than any other time before. Hannibal came soon after, filling Will as his thrusts became slow and erratic. He slipped outside of Will slowly, pressing his forehead against Will’s shoulder and panting. 

 Will gathered himself quickly, pulling up his pants and extricating himself from Hannibal’s body. 

 Feeling tears coming on, Will moved quickly to the bathroom to compose himself. He threw water on his face and took some deep breaths, wiping tears quickly and stopping himself from letting the emotions overwhelm him. He didn’t want to seem like some pathetic virgin or let Hannibal see this level of vulnerability.

 After a few moments, Hannibal knocked on the door. “Will, are you  alright?” His seemed genuinely concerned.

 Will opened the door. “Yes, I’m sorry. I just needed a moment.” 

 Hannibal’s arms were slipping around him gently. Will let himself melt into the embrace momentarily, resting his face against Will’s chest as Hannibal rubbed his back softly.

 “I’m sorry. If I did something wrong….” 

 “No, it’s not you. It’s...” Will pulled away. “I don’t want to talk about it yet. Let’s just go finish dinner.” 

 Ignoring all that had transpired and the swirl of emotions and heaviness between them, Will moved back into the kitchen. 

 Hannibal followed behind him. “Will, we don’t need to talk now. But I promise I’ll make all of this up to you. Please….” Hannibal grabbed his hand. Will looked at him, swallowing the embarrassment he felt, and nodded. 

 “We will sort this out. But it won’t happen in a night.” Will reminded, squeezing Hannibal’s hand to reassure him.

 hat was enough to satisfy them both for the moment, to take the edge of, and they settled back into a semi-comfortable silence as they ate dinner.


	4. A Taste of Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mid-season three, Hannigram in Florence fix-it. Playing once again with the idea of conflicted emotions, and Will giving Hannibal a taste of what they both crave. Next week I’ll shake it up again with something completely different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a series of Hannigram first sexual encounters. Each chapter is an unrelated one-shot fic that explores different aspects of their relationship and how it might develop into a sexual one. Some will be angsty and rough, some will be tender and fluffy, some will be during show canon, some will be season 4 timeframe, etc.
> 
> I will attempt to update every Wednesday.
> 
> If you enjoy, please leave a comment. Feel free to send suggestions, although I can't promise I'll fill prompts right away. But, ideas are welcome!

Will sipped his wine slowly. Hannibal sat beside him, his hand resting on Will’s shoulder, stroking small circles over Will’s suit jacket. It was strange for Will to be back with Hannibal again after three years. Three years of trying to make a normal life work. Even at just this small touch, Will was reminded of how different things were with Hannibal. The heightened level of his senses when Hannibal touched him, the intensity of their connection. Things with Molly had been nice, simple, but never like this.

 “You smell delicious, Will.” Hannibal leaned forward, pressing his nose against Will’s temple and inhaling.

 Will turned toward Hannibal, claiming his mouth, and ran a hand over Hannibal’s jawline and through his hair. They kissed for a long time, slow and exploring, trying to remember the small details of each other’s mouths and recommit these to memory in case fate, circumstance, and betrayal tore  them apart for another three years.

 They had never done more than kiss before. Always on the edge of taking things further, but there was always something holding them back. Something holding Will back from giving of himself more fully. Even now he was partially closed down, but he feared another three years and the suffering, the constant ache, that separation had caused him.

 His hands, almost of their own accord, began roving over Hannibal’s chest, caressing his bicep, feeling over his body. Hannibal moaned under his attentions. “Will…” Will’s fingers began to work on the shirt Hannibal wore, slowly unbuttoning and moving lower. His hand slipped inside Hannibal’s shirt, and he caressed the hairy chest and soft stomach. Will had seen Hannibal half-naked before, but this time felt different. He wanted to push further. Seeing Hannibal again had been such a relief; Will wanted to give Hannibal what he knew he craved.

 Hannibal pushed Will’s jacket off his shoulder and nearly pulled the buttons off the shirt as he hurried to get Will’s shirt undone. Leaning over, he took one of Will’s nipples in his mouth and sucked. Will moaned, deep and low in the back of his throat, running his hands over Hannibal’s back.

 They kissed again.

 “Come on, I want to try something,” Will pulled away, leaving Hannibal panting. He took Hannibal’s hand and led him to the couch, pushing him back against the handrest, Will kissed him more roughly.

 “Will, please…” Hannibal’s hand was cupping Will’s cock through his pants now, making Will hiss with pleasure.

 “I want to do something for you. I don’t want any reciprocation. But, if you’ll let me, I’d like to do this for you,” Will instructed carefully, reaching down to Hannibal’s pants and starting to pull them down.

 “Yes, Will, if you’re sure...Please touch me.” Hannibal’s fingers curled against Will’s biceps, and he gasped with pleasure as Will pulled his cock free and began to stroke.

 Will had never seen Hannibal naked before. He was well-endowed, beautifully proportioned, and uncut. “It’s ok,” Will whispered, wanting to say more, to wax poetic about Hannibal’s beauty like Hannibal always did for him, but he couldn’t find the words.

 Hannibal began to go to pieces under Will’s attention, moaning and breathing heavily, his whole body writhing. Will took his time stroking the shaft, over the tip, and caressing every inch. His touches were gentle and measured, nothing too rough.

 “Do you have lube?”

 Hannibal nodded, trying to remain composed. “It’s in the drawer by my bed. Hurry.”

 Will returned quickly, placing lube in the palm of his hand and starting to rub his fist up and down Hannibal’s shaft. Hannibal was desperate now, keening and nuzzling his face against Will’s. They kissed, Hannibal’s breath shaky against his own.

 “Turn around,” ‘Will instructed gently.

 “Yes, please.” Hannibal dropped his pants to the floor and turned around, placing his hands on the couch and spreading his legs. Will was turned on, fully aroused at the sight of Hannibal presenting himself like that.

 Will massaged Hannibal’s ass and spread his cheeks before pressing his lubed up finger against Hannibal’s entrance. He knew Hannibal had done this before; he had expressed to Will how much he liked it. And, now, Will was finally ready to give him this.

 “Are you ready?”

 “Yes. Yes. Please...hurry…” Hannibal whined.

 Will pushed his finger inside. Hannibal quickly relaxed enough to let him move deeper. “Another.”

 Will began to fuck him with two fingers, hitting hard against Hannibal’s prostate once he found it. Hannibal worked with him, fucking back against Will’s fingers and leaning his chest over the couch, unable to hold himself up.

 Will’s other hand worked rhythmically on Hannibal’s cock. The combination of his rough hand job combined with three fingers fucking Hannibal's asshole had Hannibal’s cock full and dripping precome quickly.

 "Will, yes, please, Will,” He moaned Will's name over and over, reaching back to grip the Will’s thighs.

 Will worked him harder. Savoring the way Hannibal came undone so easily. He wondered briefly if he acted this way with other lovers, but he highly doubted he would so readily relinquish control to anyone. The power Will had was heady in this moment, but seeing how much Hannibal enjoyed it was filling him with soft affection and a desire to connect.

 “Will, Will,” With one last low groan, Hannibal’ spilled over Will’s hands. Will leaned over, kissed the back of Hannibal’s neck and down his back, before pulling away.

 Hannibal turned around, slowly pulled his pants back up, staring at Will searchingly.

 “I could return the favor, Will. I would like nothing more.” Hannibal reached out and brushed his hand on Will's jaw.

 “Maybe next time,” Will smiled, his reservations about Hannibal, the confusion of it all, the disgust he had at loving a man such as this kept him from letting himself come undone even as his erection strained against his pants.

 “Let's clean up and then eat, shall we?” Will smiled, reassuring, although Hannibal was clearly disappointed.

 Will relieved himself in the bathroom and washed Hannibal's cum from his hands. When he went back to the kitchen, Hannibal was fully clothed and immaculate once again. They spent the evening pretending as though nothing had changed between them. Ignoring feelings and ripples of impact once again.

 


	5. A Taste of Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My contribution for Bottom Hannibal! I decided to come out of writing hiatus for this because I think it’s really important to show that sexual acts, like who bottoms or tops, are not based on gender, sexuality, perceived masculine or feminine traits, or body size. All kinds of people can enjoy anal sex, y’all! 
> 
> Someday I will write soft, gentle, fluffy bottom Hannibal, but it is not this day. 
> 
> Set in season 2.
> 
> I also blame my roommate who just started watching Hannibal for suggesting this idea to me. There are some not completely realistic things in this fic, but hey Hannibal isn’t a realistic TV show right, but I realize that safe, realistic sex practices are not illustrated in this fic. So, don’t get at me. Thanks!

Will breathed in the scent of dried blood, long since scrubbed clean, but something about the remembrance of that scent would always stick to the air here. Revisiting this place with Hannibal, after everything that had transpired including Will’s imprisonment and the reckoning he was still plotting, seemed necessary. If they got caught here, it would not look good for either of them, but Hannibal was ever the expert at covering his tracks. 

Hannibal ran one of his gloved hands over the now empty, clean table where Garret Jacob Hobbs would gut his victims. “The air is tighter here. The dust is heavy with remembering.” 

Will took off the heavy coat he wore. It was chilly inside, but he felt warm from the adrenaline and memories that being here again brought to the forefront..

“Why did you bring me here, WIll?” Hannibal turned to meet Will’s gaze. Will’s eyes watched every small pattern and change on Hannibal’s face.

“We are retracing my becoming. All the steps we have taken together.” 

“And remembering Abigail.” Hannibal walked closer to Will, placed a hand on Will’s shoulder close to his neck. 

“We are all connected in this. All the strands moving together, bringing us closer and farther apart.” Will walked away, moving up the stairs to the room still covered in antlers. Impulsively, he grabbed one from the wall. Taking off his gloves, he ran his hands over the smooth bone and down to the slightly bumpy, textured areas. He imagined running Hannibal through with it, hanging him up to bleed out. Other fantasies mingled with those of killing Hannibal. Fantasies of pushing Hannibal down on all fours, opening him up, making him hurt from the pleasure, but not too much. The mix of death and sex disturbed and aroused Will more than he would ever admit to anyone, especially Hannibal.

“Will?” Hannibal came up behind him, pressing a hand on his upper arm.

Will turned around quickly, pressing Hannibal back towards the wall, the antlers pressing into Hannibal’s chest firmly. Hannibal’s eyes flared in surprised, and he smiled.

“Thinking of murdering me how Garret Jacob Hobbs killed his murdered his victims?” Hannibal pressed his hands to Will’s chest, gathering up some of the fabric in his hands.

“This turns you on doesn’t it? When I have your life in my hands...” Will pressed his palm roughly to the obvious bulge of Hannibal’s cock through his pants.

The low groan that turned into a whimper for more answered Will’s question. 

“Get downstairs,” Will commanded roughly, pushing his chest against Hannibal’s back as they walked down. Will pressed his mouth to the side of Hannibal’s neck and bit down roughly, sucking as he moved his mouth away.

Hannibal growled, animalistic and raw, pushing his ass back against Will’s crotch like he was in heat. Will’s other hand, the one not clutching at Hannibal’s hip, held onto the antlers and pushed the pointed ends against Hannibal's back.

“Get on the table,” Will instructed, unzipping his own pants. It was too cold to strip down all the way, at least for him. Hannibal could use a little discomfort.

“And have you thought about this often too, Will? Is this the reckoning I was promised?”

Will’s eyes were hard and set. “ This is only the beginning.”  Hannibal visibly shivered at the thought. 

“I said lay down.” Will pushed Hannibal back onto the table that had once been used for much darker purposes. It seemed fitting that this would be the first place Will fucked him.  Hannibal seemed to be battling internally. Clearly enjoying this but unwilling to relinquish all the control so easily. 

“Do you think I’m kidding?” 

Hannibal sat on the table and laid himself back. Will’s hands roughly unbuttoned his coat and shirt, leaving Hannibal’s chest exposed to the cold. Hannibal’s nipples were already erect and puckered from the cold. Will twisted one for good measure, and Hannibal moaned, his hips already jerking up slightly.

“So eager for me to dominate you. It is my turn to deal out some of the pain you have given to me.”

“Do you intend to hurt me, Will?”

“Only just enough.” Will pulled down Hannibal’s pants swiftly. Hannibal’s cock hit up hard and erect against his own stomach.

Will was turned on by the sight of it, wanted to touch it, but didn’t want to give Hannibal that satisfaction.  Hannibal looked eager. Too eager.

“I’m not sure you deserve to feel me inside of you, Hannibal.” Will looked thoughtful, taking in the sight of the man splayed out before him, pushing Hannibal’s legs up to get a better view. “On second thought, maybe we could start with something else.” 

Will grabbed the antlers he had discarded on the floor, running his fingers down one of the prongs. It was thick, but not too thick. He didn’t want to tear Hannibal, just push his limits.

Hannibal looked apprehensive but intrigued. Will knew he wanted to see how far Will would actually go. 

“Do you want this?” Will asked, knowing the answer all the same.

“As much as you do, Will,” Hannibal replied, acknowledging the desire Will had always shared, the desire that filled Will with shame and excitement at every turn. 

He pressed the prong to Hannibal’s opening, pushing it inside slowly. Hannibal hissed and gripped the edge of the table. After a moment, Will pushed in further, a little more roughly, but not far enough back to do any damage. He moved the antlers back and forth, fucking Hannibal with them, using his own spit as lubrication. 

Hannibal seemed enraptured with the danger of it. Lifting his hips slightly, his hands gripping the bottom of Will’s coat. 

Will threw the antlers to the ground. The loud bang filled with room. The only other sounds Hannibal’s low groans and Will’s heavy breathing. Hannibal looked at Will, searching, challenging him to go further. 

"Spread your legs wider,” Will instructed, reaching down to unzip his pants and pull out his own cock, feeling the weight of it in his hands, hard already. They were more alike than Will wanted to admit in this moment.

“If you’re not ready for me yet, you better stretch yourself out…” Will watched for a moment as Hannibal reached around to fuck himself with his own fingers. Will was fascinated and a bit surprised by how much Hannibal liked it, how much he wanted it. He seemed utterly desperate for Will to fuck him.

Will placed the tip of his cock against Hannibal’s asshole, pressed in slightly, the hot heat of Hannibal felt delicious. It was wrong to want him like this, but Will couldn’t help it. He fucked in a bit slowly at first and then with more force. Hannibal grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down closer, his moans growing more fervent, Will pushed all the way inside with a grunt. 

“Will, Will…” Hannibal repeated his name low under his breath. In a moment of weakness, Will leaned forward, placed hard, biting kisses up Hannibal’s neck as he began to move inside of him. Hannibal claimed Will’s mouth when Will got close enough, a heavy, intense kiss that Will broke after a few moments.  Hannibal threw his neck back, his hand pulling on the back of Will’s hair. 

Will fucked him harder and wrapped his hand around Hannibal’s back so he could press Hannibal’s chest to his own. Hannibal moved his hips in time with Will’s thrusts. Will’s balls slapped against Hannibal’s ass with every thrust. 

It wasn’t long before Hannibal’s keening grew higher pitched and little ropes of cum splattered on his stomach. Hannibal’s own hand was wrapped tightly around his cock. With a few rough jerks of his hand, Hannibal  spilled over. The white, thick cum sticking to his abs and rubbing onto Will’s stomach as he continued to move inside Hannibal. 

Will growled, placed a hand on Hannibal’s neck, and squeezed as he pumped into Hannibal unevenly and came inside of him.

Pulling out abruptly and clearing his throat, Will  pulled his pants back up and turned away.. “Get up and get dressed. I think I’m going to be sick.” Will walked out the door, leaving Hannibal to recover and digest what had just happened alone. Hannibal grinned. This was an even better reckoning than the one he had been promised.


End file.
